the new guy in Slugterra
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: Hunter Drake the son of Jace Drake who was a famous Trick shot Slinger moves to Slugterra and Chaos follows him
1. Chapter 1: the first day

**AN: Hey Guys so I don't Currently have my Laptop and everything I've done for the midnight speedster is on there and recently I've been getting really into Slugterra lately so why not make a story about it so in this story it follows a new Slinger from the surface who is armed with A Speedstinger slug and a Forgesmelter slug which are given to him by his parents the Speedstinger from his Deceased father and the Forgesmelter from his mother but he will get plenty more and this is just a story to keep me busy until I get my laptop but I will probably rewatch the series until then just bare with me and I'll see you Guys on the next chapter (also if I have written Hunter to have short spurts of anxiety that was Unintentional but do tell me if I have written him like that and if you have any names for Slugs and any specific slugs you want in the story then do leave a review or PM me) (Pairing OC X Trixie)**

"Hunter?" Hunter turned around and saw his mother in the doorway of his room and said "you alright honey? You saw kinda out of it today"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah it's just today's the day" Hunter walked down over to his window sill where a red-orange slug type creature with a white oval on its stomach while on top of its head and on its back it had a simple gray shell like armor was standing.

Hunter held out his hand and the slug-like creature jumped onto his hand and Hunter put his hand on his shoulder where the slug jumped onto and stood there as Hunter turned back to his mother and said "thing is I almost don't want to leave but at the same time It's a new adventure I have to follow"

Hunter's mother nodded and said "well the way I see it is that your father loved slug slinging he was one of the best slingers but he died protecting Slugterra and the only thing he left you was that slug but to be honest I have the rest somehow they found their way to me But your father wanted you to only have one of his which is that speedstinger I wanted you to have this one"

Hunter's mother held out her hand which had a slug that had a block head with blue bumps on top It had a rust-red body with a sandy blue head, and it had four glowing lava craters on its back.

Hunter's mother smiled as she said "it's a forgesmelter"

Hunter smiled as he held out his hand which the slug jumped onto his hand and Hunter said "thanks mum I'll call him smolder"

Hunter's mother smiled as she said "you best be going"

Hunter put the forgesmelter slug on his shoulder as he hugged his mom and said "I'll never forget you"

Hunter grabbed his bag and walked out of his room and out the front door then walked down the street then walked past a bush but stopped at it grabbing his bow but leaving his arrows and quiver behind as he continued walking until he started walking into a forest as he said to himself "am I even going the right way?"

that's when he walked into a clearing which had one single chair but in front of it was a dusty gun looking object but on closer observation it was a slug blaster and next to it were red and black container's which Hunter picked up with one hand as he felt something jumping on his shoulder as he looked to his right shoulder he saw his speedstinger slug ricochet jumping up and down.

Hunter smiled as he said "want to go for a shot buddy" at the small slugs nod Hunter held the container to his right shoulder and took another look at the slug blaster then said how about a new firing method for a little while" Hunter then put the slug container on his bow string pulling back as he muttered "you ready buddy" then let the container go and it took of sending Ricochet forward but soon enough the slug jumped out of the container transforming into a bigger slug but the shell was bumper and bigger and now resembled a silverfish.

Ricochet was headed towards tree but when he hit the tree he rebounded off it and Hunter ducked at the last second but Ricochet rebounded again and continued to rebound for a few moments before slowing down and transforming back into the small slug form.

Hunter stood up and said "Ok note to self do not fire Ricochet in small areas" Hunter walked over to the containers and picked then up putting them in his pockets then picking up the blaster and looked it over then thought to take it just to have it.

Hunter walked over to Ricochet picking him up and sat down on the chair and looked at the buttons on the right arm rest then he said aloud "I have a bad feeling about this"

Ricochet jumped off of Hunter's shoulder onto a button the soon enough the chair was dropped down.

within minutes the chair hit solid ground and Hunter got out and looked around.

it was like a second world but it was now his home as he muttered "well I guess this is home sweet home" and walked into the purple, green and blue forest until he came across a white building with a giant orange 'S' on it

with a sigh Hunter muttered "curiosity kills the cat" and started walking to the building.

Hunter approached the white building until an explosion appeared at his feet somehow not harming him but when Hunter Reached for his bow another explosion was set off.

Hunter held up his hands when a young male walked out of the building.

he had black hair, he wore a shirt with black on the chest, white under the arms, orange highlights and a orange star that looked like a S he also wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, he had a sach like object with blue container's on it with a few different slugs on it.

The male held up an orange and blue slug blaster as he said "who are you?"

Hunter looked at the male and said "the name is Hunter Drake I just arrived in this place whatever it is and I only have two slugs I have a speedstinger named Ricochet and a Forgesmelter named smolder" Hunter was panicking slightly "I don't even have a working blaster I only have my bow and an old dusty blaster please I just need a proper blaster and I'll be out of your hair"

The male smiled as he said lowering his blaster "Ok then I can give you a blaster and even a few more slugs but nothing more"

Hunter nodded quickly as he lowered his hands as he said "thank you-"

Hunter paused for a second until the male said "Eli ... Eli Shane"

Hunter nodded and said "thank you, Eli"

Eli and Hunter walked into the building and Hunter noticed a redhead girl with green eyes sitting on the couch with a few slugs around her.

the only word Hunter could use to describe her was gorgeous but Hunter stared a little too long and Eli Began clicking his fingers in front of Hunter's face which brought him back to reality and they began walking to a garage like area where a wall of Blasters hung as Eli said "so your last name is Drake Correct" at Hunter's nod Eli continued "your father wasn't Jace Drake was he"

Hunter smiled and said, "yeah he was why?"

Eli smiled and said "I remember when I was younger my father would come home for the holidays like Christmas and the only thing he would talk about with my mother was a guy called Jace Drake and how good he was a performing Trick shot with" he gestured to Ricochet "a speedstinger"

"I knew my father was a good trick Shot shooter but I didn't know he used Ricochet"

Eli brought down a red and black and handed it to Hunter and said "there is your blaster and that's right you name your slugs as well"

"aswell?"

"yes I name my slugs as well and my teammates name them as well"

Hunter nodded as Eli walked over to a box and started looking through it until he started throwing some gear at Hunter as he said "that should fit you"

"where can I change?"

Eli looked at Hunter and said "bathroom is out the door turn right down the hall and 4th door on the left"

Hunter followed Eli's directions and got to the door opening it but was met with a room of white mist of some sorts and running water and through the mist, Hunter could see a silhouette of a girl.

Hunter stood there for a second then backed out slowly and closed the door.

"your not even on the team and you've already seen Trixie nude Damn"

Hunter was met with a giant man that resembled more of a troll and he said "What do you mean I didn't know anyone was in there and the door was unlocked"

the man held up his hands with a smile as he said "it's fine your just lucky Eli didn't catch or worse Trixie catching you"

Hunter looked at the male and said "What would have happened?"

the troll of a man laughed as he said "let's just say you'd be a dead man"

Hunter nodded and said "Ok then so where can I change"

The man walked to the end of the hall opening a door and said with a warm smile "use my room"

Hunter walked over to the man and said "thanks" then walked into the room Dropping his bag on the ground and started stripping down then he grabbed the black and red jeans and pit them on which to Hunter's Surprise they fit perfectly then Hunter grabbed the red and black shirt putting it in and again it fit perfectly Finally Hunter grabbed the sash looking thing and put it over his head and put one arm through it at the same time and now the sash-like thing was diagonal across his chest.

Hunter grabbed the jeans he was wearing before and pulled out the slug container's and put them on the sash but saw that he was Given a Slug blaster holder so Hunter grabbed the holder and put it on the waistband of his jeans and put the blaster in it then picked up his clothes putting them in his bag and walked out if the males room and was met with the same male and he said "red and black suit you and I'm kord by the way"

Hunter smiled and said "thanks again cord but I probably should find Eli" Kord nodded and Hunter walked back to the Garage where Eli leaning against a Desk in the corner and he seemed like he was thinking over something that would change his life forever but Hunter walked over to him and said "Eli? you alright man"

Eli's head Snapped up as he said "yeah I'm fine just thinking"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "about?"

"about uh... just think about some stuff" Eli Looked Hunter over for a little then said "you looked cool in red and black" Hunter nodded then Eli said "Ok now I'll give you some slugs"

Eli walked over a barrel looking object and handed three slugs to Hunter.

One was a Blue slug with a yellow shell the second was brown slug with a dorsal fin It also has two slits on each side of its head like gills and in between those two was what looked like a ball of silver with a dark grey face and it was half the size of the other two then Eli said "the blue and yellow one is an armashelt, the brown one is a Makobreaker and the small silver one is a slicksilver"

Hunter held his hand out and all three of the slugs happily jumped onto his hand as he said "Ok so the silver one will be sylva the blue and yellow one will be smasher and the brown one will be sabor" then put the slugs in the containers

Eli smiled and said "well your all set to go on your slug slinging adventure"

Hunter nodded and said "I know what my first stop will be"

Eli raised an eyebrow and said "and what would that be"

Hunter smiled and said "a tournament"

Eli lowered his eyebrow and laughed as he said "alright then I'll see you there then"

Hunter looked at Eli confused until Eli said "I'm champion of the tournament"

Hunter nodded and said "well I'll see you around Eli"

Hunter grabbed his bag and walked out of the building and looked around and said to himself "this will be fun"

Hunter walked through the forest not knowing where he was going but soon enough he came to a city of some sort

Hunter looked around until he saw a bar of sorts and walked towards it and when he got to the door Hunter walked in and went to the counter sitting down and the guy standing behind it said "haven't seen you around before are you new to slugterra"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah I am"

both Ricochet and Smolder jumped off of Hunter's shoulder onto the table and the guy said "I've seen that speedstinger before that is Jace's slug how'd you get it"

Hunter rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "I stole it"

At the moment Hunter Felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder as he said "what's your name son"

Hunter turned around to see a big guy like Kord but he had a black mustache and had a Blue slug with yellow lightning highlights on it standing on his shoulder and Hunter said "um I'm Hunter Drake"

the guy stared Hunter down as he said "I'm part of the slugterra police department and from what I heard you stole that speedstinger slug"

Hunter shook his head and said "I was being sarcastic my father was Jace Drake"

the male glared at Hunter and said "why Don't I believe you"

Hunter looked in front of him and said "Look I don't want any trouble"

the big guy's tone changed to a more police like tone as he said "Get up" Hunter didn't move and the big guy said again but more sternly "Get up kid"

Hunter Rolled his eyes picking up his slugs putting them in a container each and stood up then the big guy Grabbed Hunter's hands putting some handcuffs on him and said "you are here by arrested for suspicion of lying to an officer and stealing a speedstinger slug"

Hunter didn't fight the officer as he was directed to a Blue and white wolf type vehicle and the officer said "get on"

Hunter managed to climb onto the vehicle then the officer climbed onto the wolf and started off to the police department.

 **-a few hours later-**

Hunter sat in his cell after being convicted of stealing his father's Speedstinger but Hunter had managed to sneak in sylva and Sabor.

Hunter's Cellmate was a male who wore a pair of denim jeans, a Jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a red flannel shirt and a Red Hoodie underneath it

Hunter looked at the male and said "What are you in for?"

the male looked at him and said "I was caught dating a girl that was 14"

Hunter didn't say anything more than he put his hand to his left side and sylva jumped on his hand and the male said "How did you get a Slicksilver slug in here?"

Hunter chuckled and said "I hid her in my pocket"

the male walked over from the right side of the room sitting down on Hunter's bed as he said "the name is Delsin and this" He pulled out a light blue slug with a purple eye but it had white hair long enough to cover its eye and Said Is "My Frost crawler Slug But When I Was Fighting A Slug Slinger On My Mecha Beast And When I Was Riding At 100mph I Shot My Frost crawler and when it came back to me it was like this so I did a little bit of research and turns out it Megamorphed and it's more powerful"

Hunter smiled and said "cool I wouldn't mind a Megamorph slug"

"I'm sure you'll get one"

Hunter leaned against the wall and muttered "I can't believe my first day in slugterra and I'm already in jail"

Delsin's expression changed to one of disbelief as he said "you mean you weren't born in slugterra either"

Hunter looked at Delsin and said "either?"

Delsin nodded and said "yeah I wasn't born in slugterra either and from what I've heard neither was Eli Shane"

Hunter smiled and said "I've met him he gave me sylva and Sabor" Hunter pulled out the Makobreaker slug that Eli Gave him and said "Eli Is really nice but I think I like the girl of their group what's her name"

Delsin smiled as he said "Trixie?"

Hunter nodded and said "that's the one"

Delsin smiled and said "so what are you in for"

Hunter shrugged and said "I was in possession of my father's Speedstinger slug and when someone asked me where I got it and I sarcastically responded with I stole it and a cop with a Blue and yellow slug with lightning like highlights on his shoulder"

Delsin smiled and said "those slugs are called tazerling slugs and if you're hit with one it will shock you with Electricity"

Hunter nodded slowly understanding then hid eyes widened as he said "I have an idea"


	2. Chapter 2: Sign up day

**AN: so this is Chapter two and this chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written with a little over Six thousand words and in this chapter our main character gains two new companions and a few new slugs as well as some shit going down in front of him but that was a quick run down of the new chapter.**

Delsin raised an eyes brow as he said "what is it"

Hunter smiled and said "we sling for our freedom"

Delsin's eyes widened as he said "you're a madman no one has ever tried to sling for their freedom"

Hunter smirked and said "the difference is I'm the son of a trick Shot Slinger"

Delsin Chuckled and shook his head as he said "you're a crazy motherfucker but have this Rammstone" Delsin pulled a red slug with a tan stomach and small blue antennas out of his pocket.

Hunter smiled as he held his hand out and the Second his hand was at the right height the slug jumped on his hand and said "I'll call you Breaker" The slug Jumped happily then Hunter Hid All Three Of His Slugs Behind his pillow as he stood up and walked to the bars of his Cell and started studying them

"What are you doing," Delsin asked slowly

Hunter kept studying the bars as he said "I'm seeing if I can make any noise without hurting myself"

Delsin Rolled his eyes standing up walking over to the bars and without hesitation he kicked the Bars and a ringing sound rang out.

Soon a tall guy with a grey moustache walked up to the bars he had a light blue and teal coloured slug with two spike-like horns curving back towards the slugs back and the guy said "What was that"

Hunter cleared his throat as he said "are you the warden?"

the male nodded and said "I am what do you want"

Hunter looked the male in the eyes as he said "my name is Hunter Drake and I want to make a deal with you"

the warden nodded and said "go on"

Hunter looked at the warden as he said "I would like to challenge you to a slug slinging duel for our freedom"

The warden laughed and said, "you want to go up against me and my Megamorphed thresher with no slugs?"

Hunter smirked and said "I have three I just need my blaster and I would like my other three slugs"

the warden pulled a book out and flicked through it until he stopped at a page and said "says here your in jail for stealing a Speedstinger slug so I will let you duel me but you get the other two slugs but we hold onto the Speedstinger but if you win you and your little friend there go free with all your slugs"

Hunter nodded with a smirk and said "Deal"

Hunter walked over to his pillow to find four slugs and the forth slug was a Frostcrawler with white hair covering it's eye and Hunter looked at Delsin who just nodded so Hunter picked up the slugs putting the Frostcrawler in his pocket and put the other three slugs on his shoulders and walked to the cell door and it opened.

Hunter walked out and an officer walked over to him with a box and in It was his blaster and his slug containers on his sash thing.

Hunter grabbed the sash and put it on so it was diagonal across his chest then he grabbed his blaster then another officer came to him with his Armashelt and his forgesmelter slugs and he put both slugs into container's then he put his Makobreaker, Rammstone and slicksilver into container's then he walked to the other side of the prison then pulled out Delsin's Frostcrawler slug put of his pocket then put it in a container as well.

the Warden put a container into his gun as he said "load your Slug kid"

Hunter Grabbed his Armashelt slug and put it into his Blaster and said "ready"

both Hunter and the Warden pulled the Triggers and both the slugs shot out of the Blasters.

The Warden's slug was his Thresher slug which when it hit 100mph it turned into a Shark with Big spikes on its back bit it Transformed again and the spikes got a lot bigger the thresher's teeth were bigger as well and it resembled more of a tiger shark mixed with a saw blade.

When Hunter's Armashelt Transformed it gained Claws, a yellow top shell, and a underbite and it now slightly resembled a Turtle

The Warden's slug was coming straight at Hunter But Hunter Ducked down then looked up. and noticed that his Slug missed to When Hunter Stood up he Felt a hand on his shoulder when he looked to his sight he saw Delsin looking intently at the Warden and he Muttered "send your Slicksilver slug at him because it will Disable his blaster for a few second"

Hunter nodded and Grabbed the container with sylva in it and loaded it into his Blaster and Muttered "why am I Firing sylva at the Warden because from what I assume she isn't an offensive slug"

Delsin didn't stop staring at the Warden as he muttered back "your Slicksilver slug will Disable his blaster Long enough for you to fire your Rammstone which should give you the win if not I can make another plan"

Hunter nodded and said "alright"

Hunter took aim and was about to pull the trigger But an officer Shouted "WAIT!"

Hunter lowered his blaster and so did the Warden then the officer which happened to be the one who arrested him and he said as he Grabbed the container that Held Delsin's Frostcrawler slug in it and said "sir looks like He's been Given a Megamorph by someone"

Hunter Saw the Warden's eyes Dart to Delsin as he said "alright Give the kid an Accelerator Upgrade"

the officer nodded throwing the container back at Hunter who Quickly Caught it and put it back on his Sash.

The officer Came back with an accelerator Upgrade which looked like a disk with Several small prisms on it and he said "there you go"

Delsin instantly took both and attached the Upgrade to Hunter's Blaster then handed it back to him and said "sorry from my time in that cell with him he hasn't had a blaster upgrade before"

The officer just nodded and walked away then Delsin Handed Hunter the Container he took out of the Blaster which still had Sylva in it.

Hunter put the container containing Sylva in his blaster and Fired her.

the slug Transformed into a Bigger silver ball it had a gray underside and face with a Grey Tail but at the end of the Tail was a Small silver ball with Spikes on it and it Made contact with the floor Right at his feet.

The Warden tried to shoot another slug but couldn't then Hunter Grabbed the container with Delsin's Frostcrawler slug in it and loaded it then Delsin said "what are you doing we had a plan"

Hunter activated the accelerator and said "New plan I freeze him instead of knocking him on his Ass"

Hunter looked at Delsin's Frostcrawler which was Glowing Blue and said "now or never"

Hunter aimed the glowing Frostcrawler at the Warden and Fired it and when it hit 100mph it Transformed into a Bigger version but with more Yeti-like Features then when it hit 200mph it Transformed again gaining extra fur on top of its head.

The Frostcrawler started Breathing out a stream of Ice at the Warden Freezing him up to his neck and Hunter said "you need to Chill out for a bit"

The officer that gave Hunter the accelerator Upgrade Pulled Hunter's right Arm up and said "winner is The newest Jailbird and the newest person the be Freed is Hunter from Cell number 20"

Hunter Picked up Smasher; Sylva and Delsin's Frostcrawler then Walked back to the Officer who handed him his Speedstinger and said "it also turns out that your Farther had Gone missing a few Years back so the Slug as far as we know is your we apologize for the inconvenience that this has caused but may I ask something kid"

Hunter nodded and said "shoot but don't actually hit me with a Slug"

the Officer looked at Hunter and said "Was that your first Duel"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah it was"

The officer Smiled and said "you did really well for your first Duel"

"Thanks"

The officer Smiled and said "follow me"

Hunter looked at the Warden who had been Freed from the ice by another officer and he had his Megamorphed thresher Slug on his hand.

when the Warden was close enough he said "congratulations on winning the duel so I want you to have my thresher slug it's not much but here" The warden handed the Slug to Hunter and said "she's yours now do what you please with her"

Hunter put his hand up to the Warden's hand and the Thresher slug Jumped on to his hand and Hunter looked it over then said "How do you like Blades?"

The Thresher slug nodded in agreement with the name and Hunter said "it's settled then your name is Blades"

Hunter walked over to Delsin and handed him his Frostcrawler but Delsin held his hand up with his palm facing Hunter as he said "I can't you shot him despite the plan and you still won not mentioning he seems happier with you anyway"

Hunter smiled and said "thanks, Delsin but if you don't want your slug back then please travel with me around slugterra I could defiantly use some human company"

Delsin smiled as he said "sure let's just get our slugs"

Hunter and Delsin walked over to the officer who glared at Delsin and said "why are you not back in your Cell"

Hunter loaded his Frostcrawler and said "I slung for both of our Freedoms so if you have a problem with that I can duel you to"

the Offer went to load a Tazerling but they Heard the Warden's voice Yell "Officer Cobra Bubbles the Boys are fine to leave please return their slugs and the other boy's blaster to him and they will be on their way"

Hunter smirked and the officer put the Tazerling back on his belt as he said "follow me please"

Hunter and Delsin Followed the Officer and Lead them to a Room where there were barrels like objects with slug containers two of them were labeled as 'Megamorphs'

The officer Picked one up and said you can pick one from here"

Hunter walked up to the barrel object and said: "Hey guys so who wants to go on an adventure with me?"

a slug that had blue on its front and it looked like it had green goo dumped on its head and it had droopy little horns on its head and the horns Drooped towards the back of its head jumped out of a container and walked over to Hunter.

Hunter smiled and said "welcome to the team"

The officer walked over to Hunter and said "a Jellyish really?"

Hunter shrugged and said "yeah it could me useful"

Hunter but the Frostcrawler on the Table next to the Jellyish and said pointing to the Frostcrawler "you will be Frozone do you like that name?" that the Small blue slugs nod Hunter looked at the Jellyish and said more to the officer "what Gender is it"

"female"

Hunter nodded and said to the Jellyish "How do you like goodbye?"

the small Green and blue slug Jumped up and down happily then Hunter picked both the slugs up and put them into Separate containers and said "well I want my Speedstinger back"

The officer nodded while gesturing for Hunter to follow him which Hunter did.

The officer lead Hunter into a room where the Warden was Holding the very familiar slug that was Hunter's speedstinger slug Ricochet but Hunter noticed That The Warden was in more civilian clothes but picked Ricochet up and put him on his shoulder as he said "thank you, Mr. Warden"

The warden laughed as he shook his head put a hand up and said "no thank Mr. Drake I had a fun time Dueling you and you performed Amazingly even if that Frostcrawler wasn't yours at the time you're still performed perfectly with It and that's why I want to give you this"

The warden pulled out a Gold Medal attached to a piece of blue Material and a clip at the top and the Warden said "it's a Medal of Honor and with this, you are entitled to Free equipment for you and your Friend there"

Hunter smiled and said "thank you, sir"

The Warden attached it to Hunter's shirt and said "you are dismissed, Mr. Drake"

Hunter smiled and said "please call me Hunter Mr. Drake was my Father"

Hunter walked back to Delsin who had his Slug containers on his waist and he had an assortment of Different slugs in different containers.

"ready to go?" Hunter asked and at Delsin's nod Both Delsin and Hunter walked out of the Jail and started walking into the Forest towards the next Town according to Delsin and according to Delsin, the next Slug Slinging tournament was being held.

-A few hours Later-

It was Staring to Getting Dark when Hunter and Delsin Reached the Next Town and they saw a poster that read.

'Slug dueling tournament sign up if your Game'

Delsin Put a hand on Hunter's shoulder as he said "we probably should find a place to stay for the Night because if we're attacked while we're sleeping then our slugs can't protect us"

"True"

Delsin and Hunter walked to an old Building that Reminded Hunter of an old decrepit motel up on the Surface and said "why Don't I feel Safe here"

Delsin Chuckled and said "then you can go on ahead and start training for the tournament"

Hunter snorted and said "without practicing against you yeah right" then Hunter realized something which he expressed allowed "um we have no money"

Delsin sighed and said "looks like we're breaking into a Room"

Hunter didn't like the idea but he needed Sleep so both Delsin and Hunter walked to a Door past the reception and walked to a Room with Rowe written on the Door in silver lettering.

Delsin pulled out a portable Lick picking kit and started Picking the lock and within seconds the Door was open and Delsin opened the door checking the room out before walking into it and dropping his bag on the ground next to the couch then proceeding to flop down on the bed as he said "you can Take bed I just need a second to relax on something that isn't a jail cell cot or a shitty Motel couch"

Hunter nodded and said "it's fine I can sleep virtually anywhere" Hunter put his Slugs on a Table and said, "don't you have someone to contact?"

Hunter watched as Delsin bolted upright and Jumped off the bed literally diving for his back and Started going through it then he pulled out a Samsung Galaxy S4 and started Scrolling through his Contacts until he finally tapped a contact and held the Phone to his ear and leaned his back against a wall while letting his head lay back so the back of his head was against the wall as well as Hunter heard him mutter "come on come on Ellie pick up"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he laid down on the bed and listened to Delsin talk.

-three hours later-

Hunter was laying on his stomach on the motel bed Listening to Delsin talk on the Phone and Playing with his slugs Until Delsin said "oh right I forgot to tell you how I got out well this kid Hunter his last name is Drake I think his last name is" a Pause the he said "no I don't know-" he stopped talking then said "babe chill me and Hunter are stopping In Harlem city so Hunter can Enter the tournament" a pause then he said "no don't come we will be in Pride town in a few days maybe a week tops" a pause "no don-" with a sigh Delsin ended the called and muttered "and shes gone ... damn that girl can no stay put for a few days"

Hunter snickered as he said "trouble with the misses"

Delsin Chuckled as he said "Nah she's just Stubberen and Rebellious but I find it worrying that she has no blaster and a single Megamorphed Rammstone which I Gave her for her Birthday A few months ago"

Hunter nodded and said, "How old are you?"

Delsin snorted and said "I turned nineteen A few days ago actually I turned nineteen the day I was arrested"

Hunter shrugged and said "it's only what a five-year difference it's not so bad"

Delsin Chuckled and said "well it's a crime to the Police"

Hunter shrugged and said "Keep In mind I outdueled the Warden who had years of experience in Slug slinging then there is me who Just started slug slinging and it's my first day in slugterra so it was a fluke that I won against the Warden"

Delsin Shrugged and said with a Sigh "tomorrow we'll be leaving the Room Early because you need to practice your slinging and I need to meet Ellie at the gate"

Hunter nodded then Delsin said standing up "we leave in 4 hours"

Hunter sighed and said "yep" Hunter Grabbed his Slug containers then put his Slugs in them and put them on a Table next to the couch as he took off his sash and put it on his bag and Laid down on the couch then closed his eyes.

-three and a half hours later-

Hunter bolted upright and saw Delsin was already gathering his things together then Delsin Noticed Hunter and he whispered "hurry up I forgot they Clean this room really early in the morning because no one stays in it"

Hunter got off the couch and put his Sash on then put the Containers that still held the sleeping slugs In them on the sash the grabbed his bag and Blaster which was still in its holder and said "Ok I'm ready"

Delsin jogged to the door and opened it locking the handle and Gestured to Hunter to get out of the room which he did and they had managed to sneak past the cleaner but they were caught by the receptionist and he said "ah Master Rowe how was your stay" the receptionist had a British accent that Reminded Hunter of Alfred from the batman series.

Delsin turned to the receptionist and said "oh it was great Reginald but I really must go you see my friend here" Delsin Put a hand on Hunter's shoulder and continued "is Hunter Drake son of Jace Drake and he was thinking about entering the slinging tournament in a few days"

Reginald nodded and said "quite right sir you best be on your way then and pleased to meet your acquaintance master Drake"

Hunter smiled and was about to respond When Delsin started Dragging him away to a gate on the other side of the city and when Hunter and Delsin Reached it Delsin sighed in relief as he said "I never liked him out of all the servants my parents have he is my least favorite"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "I thought you weren't born in slugterra"

Delsin shook his head no as he said "no I wasn't but my parents decided to Move here when I about 6"

Hunter looked at Delsin and said "so are you like Rich or something"

Delsin snorted and said "or something my parents are working with this dude his name is Dr blakk and he pays them thousands a day but I don't like what he's done to their slugs he exposed them to something called dark water I don't know what it is but whatever it is I don't like what it does to slugs"

Hunter nodded and sat down with his back against a post of the gate as he said "I don't like the sound of it but if we're going to stop this Blakk character then we're going to need to understand black water more like what exactly it does to slugs and what are the effects if a human ingests some of it"

Hunter sighed taking out his phone to check the time and it was six in the morning now.

Delsin shook his head as he sat down against a tree that wasn't too far away from Hunter "no I'm not Drinking that stuff"

Hunter sighed and said "well maybe"

Delsin stood up suddenly and said "absolutely not she is not Drinking Dark water not as long as I'm slinging slugs"

Hunter stood up and said "I'll break your arms then I'm sure that will stop you from slinging for a while" Hunter began to crack his knuckles as Delsin loaded a slug that was dark orange in color with yellow and tan color markings. it had a small flame pattern on its belly which is colored tan. it also has two antennae at the top of its heads, with yellow tips on them. the slug had a small two tipped flame on top of its head, going down which is colored yellow.

Hunter drew his blaster loading Sylva and Fired at Delsin's feet disabling his blaster then he loaded Smasher and Fired it at Delsin who got knocked on his Ass and he said "so do I have to send my armashelt slug next or are we doing the dark water experiment my way"

Delsin Got up and said "we'll do it your way"

Hunter smiled and said "good choice"

at that moment Hunter turned around and came face to face with a Red headed girl roughly about 5 foot tall wearing a black Hoodie underneath a red and black checked button up shirt, she was wearing blue denim jeans and Red and black high top shoes that looked to be the same brand as Hunter's and she had a Rammstone on her shoulder but it wasn't a normal Rammstone it had two horns pointed back on top of its head as she said with rage dripping from her voice "What experiment with Dark Water"

Hunter shook his head and said "don't worry about it but who are you"

Delsin stood up and said "back off babe he got me out of jail he's cool even if he has a temper"

the Girl Looked around Hunter then Ran of to Delsin as she started speaking rally quickly "are you alright? what happened? why did you piss him off? what's this I hear about a Dark water Experiment?"

Delsin smiled as he said chuckling "babe chill I'll explain as much as I can but first Hunter has to Sign up for the tournament"

Hunter nodded and said "will you be entering Delsin"

Delsin shook his head "no I have like three slugs because I gave you my Frostcrawler and my Rammstone"

Hunter shrugged and said to the girl "What about you are you signing up for the tournament"

The girl was about to say something when Delsin said "she won't be participating but we'll be there cheering you on and hell you might even win a few rare slugs"

Hunter looked confused as he said, "win slugs?"

Delsin sighed and said "your father never told you about tournaments"

Hunter shook his head no as he said "my father was a trick Shot Slinger so I don't think he had even participated in a tournament"

Delsin Chuckled and said " Hunter your father wasn't just a trick Shot Slinger he use to take on tournaments and he was amazing he tied with Will Shane In the finals but your father had won your Speedstinger from the best Trick shot Slinger before he even started trick Shot slinging"

Hunter shrugged and said "it doesn't seem so special but what's this about me winning slugs in the tournament"

Delsin smiled and said "well if you beat an opponent Slinger in the tournament then you get to pick one of his slugs adding it to your arsenal of slugs"

Hunter nodded understanding every word and said "so if I win I get slugs well that can't be too hard" then Hunter Felt something on both his feet and he looked down to see Sylva and breaker jumping on a foot each.

Hunter bent down and picked them up putting them on his shoulder as he looked at The Redhead and said "what's your name anyway"

The girl folded her arms over chest and said with a sassy tone "the name's Ellie and you are?"

Hunter snorted and said, "the name is Hunter Drake the-"

Hunter was cut off and Ellie said nonchalantly "son of Jace Drake the best Trick shot Slinger in slugterra and your slugs are a Rammstone, a Speedstinger, a forgesmelter, a Jellyish,an armashelt, a Makobreaker, a slicksilver, a Megamorphed thresher and Delsin's Megamorphed Frostcrawler"

Hunter looked at Delsin who was grinning and Hunter said "yeah that's me and those are the slugs I have"

Delsin burst out laughing as he said "dude she knows more about you then you know about yourself"

Ellie Punched Design in the shoulder and said "everyone in slugterra should know who he is but the slugs I listed off were just an observation and he just picked two if them up a slicksilver slug and A Rammstone slug"

Hunter nodded and said "so where do I sign up for the tournament"

Delsin turned around and said "follow me"

Hunter and Ellie followed Delsin to an arena looking building and on the outside there was a kiosk with Sign ups written on top of it and Hunter Approached it.

there was a young woman in her early 20's she had purple hair, a black choker with silver spikes around it, she had an eyebrow piercing and one of her ears were covered in Piercings.

when the woman Noticed Hunter she said "ah your Jace's son aren't you" at Hunter's nod she continued "says here your father signed you up for this year's tournament when you were just two months old"

Hunter smiled and said, "Ok so I'm already signed up to compete?"

the woman nodded and said "your father even paid the company who holds the tournament to let you look at the arena before anyone else well besides the champion but enough with me talking you can go into the arena"

Hunter nodded and said "don't worry those two are with me"

the woman looked at Delsin and said "your father wants you to compete to Mr. Rowe"

Delsin shook his head and said "no I'm not competing I have like 3 slugs left not close to the level that Hunter's slugs are at"

the woman shrugged and said "your father has sent you two new slugs"

The woman brought up two blue container's and said "one has an aquabeek and the other has a hoverbug"

in one container there was a fish looking slug that was teal, ocean blue and light blue with two small fins with white on the fins on its head and the second container held a slug that had blue skin with wings that were purple with turquoise spots and it had two long antennas.

Delsin picked up the two container's and sighed as he said looking at the two slugs "a Megamorphed aquabeek not sure how much help she will be and a Megamorphed Hoverbug which could help a lot if I wanted to fly somewhere"

Delsin looked at the woman and said putting the slug containers on his belt "I'm still not competing"

"oh yes, you are Delsin Ace Rowe" a deep gravelly voice had said from behind them.

Hunter saw Delsin cringed at his full name but he steeled himself as he turned and so did Hunter as Delsin said "no I'm not father and you know why? because I hate you and what you do to slugs you turn them into monsters for money that's not Right"

Delsin's father was a tall bulky man in a black and white suit with a black tie as he said "it gave us the money to live a wealthy life in slugterra so what if it makes the slugs monsters it make them stronger than any normal slug"

Hunter was getting pissed off so he started moving his hand to his blaster until the male said "I wouldn't do that son this is a family matter"

in the corner of Hunter's eye, he could see that Ellie had the same idea with Delsin's Blaster and the male hadn't noticed then Delsin said "I was in prison for three fucking weeks and where were you and mum oh that's right you were too busy corrupting slugs to Care"

Delsin's father had a burning rage in his eyes as he said "you were breaking the law I had to do something"

"by arresting me on my Birthday"

"the sooner the better for you son"

Hunter Felt a hand in his pocket as Ellie whispered "where do you keep the spare containers?"

Hunter casually put his hand in his opposite pocket and whispered "have you even fired a slug before"

Ellie nodded as she whispered "Delsin used to come to my place like once a week with a spare blaster and a load of floppers so it's no different except I'm actually trying to hurt someone instead of hitting Delsin with little goof balls that spurt slime when they make contact with solid objects"

Hunter nodded and whispered sarcastically "a novice Slinger great" Hunter pulled his hand out of his pocket with an empty slug container Hidden from sight as he whispered "load your Megamorphed Rammstone and aim it at his stomach"

Ellie nodded as she took the empty container and Held it to her shoulder and the small red, tan and purple slug jumped into the container and Ellie loaded the small slug into the blaster and Hide behind Hunter.

Delsin's Father looked Hunter over and said "your father was Jace Drake wasn't he" Hunter nodded then Delsin's Father said "Jace was a good man, not a day goes by without me Watching the contests he competed in and not a night goes by when I don't think of him"

Hunter put his hand on his back and said "well sir I'm glad you think of my father a lot but you really don't need to I'm here to keep Slugterra safe and honor my father's memory"

Hunter Felt a blaster in his hand and he said "and I think you should let Delsin do what he wants and Date who he wants" the second Hunter finished speaking he Pulled Delsin's Blaster out from behind his back and pulled the Trigger Ellie's Rammstone Transformed and it had big fists and big horns like a Ram.

The volcimorphrd slug Made contact with Delsin's dad's Stomach and he got knocked on his Ass and Hunter handed Delsin his blaster and Hunter Drew his own blaster as he loaded Blades and Whispered loud enough for Blades to hear "now fire as a Dud I only want to scare him" the Megamorphed thresher nodded

Hunter looked at Delsin's dad and said "you know sometimes Life cuts" and Hunter pulled the Trigger sending the slug flying but it didn't Transform and it just hit the Ground next to Delsin's father and she came back to Hunter who picked the small slug up and put it in is container and picked up the spare that Ellie used in Delsin's Blaster and put it back in his pocket.

Hunter turned around and looked at Ellie who had Her Rammstone on her shoulder and she said panting "I thought you were going to kill him with that Tresher slug"

Hunter chuckled and said "remember what I said about protecting Slugterra and honoring my Father's memory" at Ellie's nod Hunter continued "how could I Honor my father's memory by killing someone"

Ellie shrugged and said "I don't know"

Hunter smiled and said "because it's Impossible to honor someone's memory by killing someone"

Ellie nodded and Hunter walked to the woman at the kiosk and said with a kind smile "can you take Delsin's name off the competing list"

the woman nodded and said "all three of you are clear to go and look at the Arena"

Hunter nodded and said "thanks miss"

Hunter gestured to Delsin and Ellie to follow him and they walked through a doorway and down a Hallway until they were met with a closed door which Hunter opened without a second thought and that's when he saw the arena there were two platforms with water surrounding them there were waterfalls everywhere then there was glass with seats behind them then Hunter muttered to himself "So Water-type slugs would be really useful in this arena but so would electric slugs but right now I only have two water type slugs and no electric type slugs"

Delsin tapped Hunter on the shoulder as he said "Hunter" when Hunter Turned around he saw Delsin was holding the Megamorphed Aquabeek which was still in its Slug container and he continued "you can Borrow this Megamorphed aquabeek since you don't need a Torpedo shell to shoot it"

Hunter nodded and said "thanks, Delsin" Hunter took the container from Delsin and put it on his sash and thought "that makes Three water slugs and zero Electric slugs"

Hunter looked over the Arena the thought "I could fire Ricochet right after Sylva but that means I'm two slugs down Right off the bat"

Hunter looked at Ellie who was studying the arena as well then she said "I can't see any specific strategies for the slugs you have almost all the strategies I can think of requiring a Tazerling slug"

Hunter shrugged and said "I doubt I would be able to use Sylva right off the bat because I need torpedo shells plus sylva might be to Heavy because she's a Metal element"

Ellie shrugged and said "most slugs can swim and be fired underwater regardless of their weight"

Hunter shrugged and said "Delsin go talk to Reginald and see of the three of us could stay in that room we stayed in last night"

Delsin nodded and said "come on Ellie"

Hunter shook his head and said "no Ellie seems to know her slinging equipment so I was going to take her so she can help me pick out a new blaster and help me get Torpedo shells considering I don't know what they look like"

Delsin nodded and Muttered "whatever" as he walked away.

Hunter looked back at the arena and said "well sylva can disable Blasters so I might fire her first then Follow her up with Frozone then when the opponent is frozen I'll fire smasher"

Ellie chuckled and said "that might work but this arena is more for Underwater Slinging so the aquabeek that Delsin let you borrow would be really well rounded here because half of its moves are land based and the other half is water based"

Hunter nodded and said "I'll make up a new plan on the fly but let's go get you a blaster and me some new gear"

Hunter walked out of the arena with Ellie hot on his heels and they walked to a store called 'Roxy's slug gear' then Hunter looked at the words under the store name which said 'for experienced or rookie slingers alike'

"looks like this is our stop for the moment" Hunter said looking at the Store.


End file.
